hollywoodundeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Bullet
Charlie Scene My legs are dangling off the edge, The bottom of the bottle is my only friend, I think I'll slit my wrists again and I'm gone, gone, gone, gone. My legs are dangling off the edge, A stomach full of pills didn't work again, I'll put a bullet in my head and I'm gone, gone, gone, gone. 1: Charlie Scene Gone too far and yeah I'm gone again, It's gone on too long, tell you how it ends, I'm sitting on the edge with my 2 best friends, Ones a bottle of pills, ones a bottle of gin, I'm 20 stories up, yeah I'm up at the top, I'll polish off this bottle, now it's pushing me off, Asphalt to me has never looked so soft, I bet my momma found my letter, now shes calling the cops, I gotta take this opportunity before I miss it, 'Cause now I hear the sirens and they're off in the distance, Believe me when I tell you that I've been persistent, 'Cause I'm more scarred, more scarred than my wrist is, I've been trying too long, with too dull of a knife, But tonight I made sure that I sharpened it twice, I never bought a suit before in my life, But when you go to meet God, you know you wanna look nice. Scene: So if I survive, then I'll see you tomorrow, yeah I'll see you tomorrow. Charlie Scene My legs are dangling off the edge, The bottom of the bottle is my only friend, I think I'll slit my wrists again and I'm gone, gone, gone, gone, My legs are dangling off the edge, A stomach full of pills didn't work again, I'll put a bullet in my head and I'm gone, gone, gone, gone. 2: Johnny 3 Tears We hit the sky, there goes the light, no more sun, why's it always night? When you can't sleep, well, you can't dream, When you can't dream, well, what's life mean? We feel a little pity, but don't empathize The old are getting older, watch a young man die, A Mother and a Son and someone you know, smile at each other and realize you don't, You don't know what happened to that kid you raised, What happened to the Father, who swore he'd stay? I didn't know 'cause you didn't say, Now Momma feels guilt, yeah Momma feels pain, When you were young, you never thought you'd die, Found that you could but too scared to try, You looked in the mirror and you said goodbye, Climb to the roof to see if you could fly. Scene: So if I survive, then I'll see you tomorrow, yeah I'll see you tomorrow. Charlie Scene My legs are dangling off the edge, The bottom of the bottle is my only friend, I think I'll slit my wrists again and I'm gone, gone, gone, gone, My legs are dangling off the edge, A stomach full of pills didn't work again, I'll put a bullet in my head and I'm gone, gone, gone, gone. Johnny 3 Tear's Daughter: I wish that I could fly, way up in the sky, Like a bird so high, Oh I might just try, I wish that I could fly, way up in the sky, Like a bird so high, Oh I might just try, Oh I might just try.